Marriage With Namja?
by kelincitembem
Summary: [Pindah Ke WP. add: kelincitembem] Jungkook berkali-kali mengatakan jika ia namja lurus, straight. Lalu bagaimana jika ibunya menyuruhnya menikah dengan anak temannya, yang sialnya adalah seniornya sendiri di kampus. Taekook! Yaoi! BL
1. Chapter 1

**Marriage With Namja?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jeon Jungkook x Kim Taehyung**

 **.**

 **Yoo Eunbi**

 **Hwang Mirae**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yaoi! BoyxBoy! Marriage Life! Mature contens for language!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warn: bahasa tidak baku, typo di mana-mana, alur ngalor ngidul, it's yaoi area, so if you liken't don't read this fanfic, right!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary: Jungkook berkali-kali mengatakan jika ia namja lurus, straight. Lalu bagaimana jika ibunya menyuruhnya menikah dengan anak temannya, yang sialnya adalah seniornya sendiri di kampus.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook berkali-kali meyakinkan dirinya sendiri jika ia lurus –alias _straight_ –alias pemuja payudara besar –alias tidak belok dan intinya ia bukan seorang –ahemm _gay_.

Mungkin begitulah isi fikirannya. Dirinya sangat yakin bahwa ia masih sering mencuri tatap payudara Eunbi –teman sekelasnya yang sexy _nya_ setara dengan Hyuna 4minute. Bahkan ia juga masih mengagumi pesona IU Noona.

"hey lihat, pemuda itu memiliki tubuh yang sangat _panas_!"

"mana, mana?" tanpa sadar matanya bergerak dengan –terlalu antusias membuat kedua temannya memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"cih, dasar uke tidak peka!" cibir Seokjin melihat kelakuannya itu.

"uke _tsundere_ " ini Yoongi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook masih normal –tentu saja. Ia yakin akan hal itu. Sangat yakin malah! Bahkan untuk menguji orientasi seksualnya pun, ia dengan nekatnya mencoba untuk mendekati si primadona kampusnya, Eunbi. Mencoba merayunya agar gadis itu mau berkencan dengannya, walau cuma beberapa hari saja. Tak masalah untuknya!

"hai Eunbi, mau berkencan denganku?" tanyanya dengan senyum kelincinya yang imut-imut itu.

"boleh, Jungkook- _ie_ ingin kencan di mana? Bar, hotel atau apartemenku?" tanyanya dengan nada sesensual mungkin. Baghkan jemari lentiknya dengan berani mulai mengelus dada berisinya lewat hoodie kebesaran yang tengah ia kenakan.

" _eomma_!" teriaknya kemudian berlari meninggalkan Eunbi.

"sudah terima saja nasibmu jika kau itu sebenarnya adalah seorang _gay_ " pesan Seokjin.

"mulailah belajar menjadi uke yang manis" ehem –ini Yoongi.

"TIDAK—"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook masih normal kan? Bahkan ketika dirinya masih bertanya-tanya tentang orientasi seksualnya, sang ibu malah berniat menjodohkannya dengan anak teman baiknya. Lelaki pula!

"ibu, aku masih normal—" rengeknya tak terima.

"coba saja dulu"

"coba saja dulu, siapa tau pemuda itu memang jodohmu!" Jungkook memijit pelipisnya mendengar pesan Seokjin.

"sudah terima saja, kalau perlu langsung kawin sekalian. Memangnya kau mau jadi perawan tua seumur hidup?" ingatkan Jungkook untuk tidak bertindak gegabah, walau rasanya jarinya benar-benar gatal ingin mencekik makhluk menyebalkan yang sialnya adalah sahabatnya sendiri.

Dan ketika akhirnya mereka di pertemukan oleh takdir. Dunia terasa runtuh baginya. Pemuda itu—

"KAU—" teriak mereka bersamaan.

Kim Taehyung. Senior playboy kadal yang terkenal akan tingkat kemesumannya, menyebalkan, selalu bikin ulah dan yang penting –senior yang selalu Jungkook hindari.

Karena demi tuhan, mereka adalah sepasang musuh bebuyutan karena masalah sepela, tom and jerry pada era ini.

Maka yang bisa mereka lakukan hanyalah saling memandang dengan tatapan yang berbeda-beda.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI SINI, BANGSAT?"

"kalian sudah saling mengenal?" Kyungsoo —ibu Jungkook, bertanya dengan kernyitan bingung.

"dia yang sudah meremas bokongku!" tudingnya dengan telunjuk yang mengarah ke wajah si Kim muda. Jangan lupakan wajah merah padamnya yang penuh dengan amarah yang membuncah.

"hey, jangan lupakan juga —kau yang telah menduduki kejantananku!" Taehyung menyeringai menang mendapati wajah si kelinci yang bertambah merah.

Hanya butuh beberapa hitungan sebelum si pemuda manis berteriak murka.

Satu—

Dua—

Dan—

"MATILAH KAU, KIM TAEHYUNG!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

 **12-03-2017**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ga akan banyak bacot, suka?**

 **Tinggalkan jejak yaw^^**

 **Ig: jicho_world**

 **Line: puputfebrianti23**

 **Salam ppyong~ ppyong~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kelincitembem present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bibir merah alaminya masih mengerucut dengan imutnya—terkadang terdengar sumpah serapah tak jelas dari bibir ranum itu. Kakinya masih menghentak, membuatnya bertambah menggemaskan. Jangan lupakan juga wajah _inosen_ nya yang merengut, obsidiannya yang berbinar layaknya anak kelinci. Bahkan tanpa ia tau, beberapa gadis dan lelaki _seme_ terus memandangnya gemas.

"brengsek! Siaall!"

Jungkook bahkan menendang tong sampah kecil di sebelahnya dengan gusar, menyalurkan rasa frustasinya. Mengakibatkan tong kecil itu terbalik dan isinya berhamburan keluar.

Lagi-lagi para gadis dan _seme_ kompak memekik tertahan. Karena ketika marah, Jeon Jungkook akan semakin terlihat menggemaskan di mata mereka.

Meski kenyataannya sebaliknya.

"Jungkook _-ie_ " ia menoleh hanya untuk mendapati sahabat sehidup sematinya tengah melambaikan tangannya dengan riang bak bocah sekolah paud ke arahnya.

Membuatnya tanpa sadar melengkungkan bibirnya. Mata kelincinya bahkan sudah berkaca-kaca.

" _hyung_ —" rajuknya, ia membawa tubuh semoknya berlari ke arah hyung kesayangannya itu. Menubrukan dirinya, memeluknya erat.

"oh, tolong jangan mulai lagi" keluh pemuda mungil di sampingnya sambil memutar kedua bola matanya jengah melihat drama yang tengah di sajikan kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Jungkook _-ie_ kenapa? Seseorang menyakitimu, bilang pada _hyung_ , eoh!" Seokjin mulai bersikap berlebihan, bahkan ia mulai menyentuh pipi tembam adik manisnya itu. Menatap matanya dalam. Memutar tubuh semok si bungsu ke kiri dan ke kanan dengan pandangan menyelidik.

Sementara Jungkook balas menatapnya sendu. Bahkan air mata mulai menggenang di sudut mata kelincinya.

Membuat Yoongi kembali menghela nafas jengah.

"hey ayolah _guys_ , hentikan drama picisan ini oke—"

Krik~~

 **.**

 **.**

Krik~~

 **.**

Tak ada sahutan, yang ada malah tatapan ala india di hadapannya. Membuat hidungnya mengernyit karena kesal, tak ada yang menganggap kehadirannya. Uhuks..

"yak! Kim Seokjin! Jeon Jungkook! Berhenti mengacuhkanku"

Owhh, singa betina mulai mengamuk kawan.

Lebih baik siapkan diri kalian sebelum ia mulai menerkammu.

Dengan gerakan _slow motion_ —yang sialnya sungguh dramatis itu. Kedua pasangan _mom and kids_ yang tengah berpandangan itu menoleh ke arahnya. Hidung mereka mengkerut tatkala melihat wajah menjijikan Min Yoongi.

" _hyung_ , kenapa?" Jungkook bertanya dengan tatapan polos anak kelincinya.

Puja kerang ajaib.

Yoongi benar-benar kesal akan tingkah adik sok menggemaskannya itu.

"Yoon, kau kenapa?" jika Jungkook bertanya dengan tatapan polosnya lain halnya dengan Seokjin, si ibu—mereka selalu menyebutnya seperti itu karena tingkah Seokjin melebihi ibu mereka. Malah menatapnya dengan pandangan menyelidiknya.

Hiks, sakit hati Yoongi.

"kalian menyebalkan, berhenti mengacuhkanku"

Seokjin dan Jungkook _sweatdrop_ melihat kelakuan aneh bin ajaib sahabatnya itu. Namun di detik selanjutnya mereka mulai berlari untuk mengejar sahabatnya yang tengah merajuk itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi hanya diam acuh, ketika Jungkook menggelayuti lengan kurus bak modelnya seperti saat ini. Jujur saja ia risih, bukan karena takut di kira homo apalagi pedofil yang doyan bocah ababil macam Jungkook; atau parahnya uke yang suka makan uke. Bukan, ia hanya takut tak bisa menahan berat badannya sendiri karena di gelendotin makhkluk segede Jungkook terus akhirnya ia jatuh nyium lantai kantin. Kan nggak lucu. Mana kantinnya lagi rame pula, bisa-bisa Yoongi nge _hits_ dadakan.

Tapi ngeliat wajah memelas adek bungsunya itu, ia tak tega juga. Milih ngebiarin si pemilik tubuh semok berbuat sesukanya. Pan Yoongi _hyung_ yang baik.

"jadi gimana, acara kemaren sukses kan?" Seokjin kayanya lagi mode ga peka. Yoongi aja bahkan bisa ngeliat wajah suram si bungsu. Bahkan kini wajahnya sudah tambah geleyotan di bahu pemuda Min.

"kau kenapa Kook, acaranya gagal ya?" Yoongi yang penasaran pun akhirnya bertanya.

Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya pelan-pelan, hingga mata merahnya bisa di lihat langsung sama Yoongi.

"astaga Kookie, kamu kenapa?"

Bahkan Seokjin nyampe banting sumpitnya, alhasil itu sumpit terbang entah ke mana.

Buru-buru ia menghampiri Jungkook—soalnya dia duduk di depannya Jungkook sama Yoongi. Mengelus surai arang itu sementara pipinya masih sibuk mengunyah makanan.

"ewh, _hyung_ kau jorok—" bahkan Seokjin sama sekali tak memperdulikan ledekan Yoongi, memelototkan matanya sejenak guna menyuruhnya diam. Yang di mana di balas Yoongi dengan kerlingan mata malas.

"Kowkiew— nyaam— kewwnawpa—?" Jungkook aja sampe bingung, _hyung_ nya itu ngomong apaan. Karena demi celana dalem kumamon milik Yoongi. Ia sama sekali ga ngeh.

" _hyung_ , telan dulu makanannya baru setelah itu ngomong, kasian Kookie ga ngerti sama ucapan _hyung_ yang udah kaya mau nyaingin bahasanya alien aja—"

Kayanya sesuatu yang ga beres bakal terjadi. Itu buktinya si Yoongi udah ngomong panjang kali lebar. Biasanya musibah bakalan terjadi kalo seandainya dia berubah jadi bawel. Dan bakal berkah terjadi kalo dia irit ngomong.

Ya, semacam dia itu wabah kesialan kalo lagi bawel.

Seokjin pun nurut, soalnya percaya sama mitos bawelnya Yoongi. Setelahnya, ia meminum minumannya secara perlahan—takut keselek kan tadi Yoongi udah mulai bawel.

Setelah di rasa cukup, ia kembali heboh. Bahkan tubuhnya ikutan gerak kaya dia lagi ikutan senam tiap minggu pagi di depan kantor Pemda.

"jadi, gimana? Kookie bisa cerita sama _hyung_ , ga usah takut cerita aja" pekiknya kelewat antusias.

Bibir si bungsu tambah melengkung, matanya kembali berkaca-kaca.

Dan ehem— sejujurnya Yoongi muak liat drama gamutu cem beginian.

" _hyung_ —" lirihnya yang di balas deheman sama Seokjin.

"acara kemarin berantakan, tapi—" kalimatnya sengaja di gantungin, biar ada efek drama-dramanya gitu kayak yang ibunya sering tonton di tipi pas jam sepuluh siang atau pas lagi jam makan siang.

"berantakan?" keduanya membeo, bahkan mata Yoongi agak di buletin pas denger jawaban si kelinci.

"iya, berantakan, _hyung_." Cicitnya pelan.

"oh, Kookie sayang, ga apa-apa kok, jangan nangis ya" Seokjin buru-buru mendekap adeknya, nyoba nenangin biar si Kookie ga tambah _stress_.

"tapi bukan itu masalahnya _hyung_ " Jungkook berdecak kesal, tiba-tiba ia ingat lagi kejadian tadi malam yang bener-bener bikin hidupnya sial.

"terus, masalahnya di mana?" Yoongi ngernyitin dahinya, bingung soalnya adeknya ini ngomongnya berbelit-belit. Mutar sana sini dulu kayak yang lagi jalan di mall. Kenapa ga to the point aja, batinnya nelangsa.

"masalahnya gara-gara kejadian semalem, pertunangan kami di percepat" decaknya sebel, bahkan kalo bisa dia pengen bejek-bejek muka si mesum Kim Taehyung.

Ngeliat muka kebingungan dua hyungnya, maka Jungkook ga bisa ngapa-ngapain selain nyeritain kejadian yang ia alami tadi malem.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Beberapa jam lalu, tepat acara perjodohan Jungkook**_.

 _ **Jungkook masih duduk anteng di kursinya, bibirnya masih menyunggingkan senyuman—terpaksa soalnya dia di ancem sama ibunya. Walau dalam hati dia dongkol setengah mati, tentu saja tunangannya—ralat—calon tunangannya telat dateng, padahal dia udah nunggu selama dua jam di sini. Pegel juga, pantat bohaynya udah panas plus kebas. Pengennya ngeluarin sumpah serapah, tapi ngeliat mata ibunya yang melotot kayak burung hantu itu dia jadi ga berani. Alhasil, ia cuma bisa nyumpah serapahi orang itu di dalem ati.**_

" _ **anakmu manis juga ya Soo—" Baekhyun—calon mamih mertuanya—terus menerus melontarkan pujian pada Jungkook. Matanya berbinar ngeliat Jungkook yang udah kaya bayi kelinci gembul, apalagi kalo senyum. Imutnya.**_

" _ **maafin Taetae hyung ya, dia emang sering telat kalo janjian kaya gini—" ashdgdh, Jungkook sudah mau nampilin muka sebel tapi ngeliat lengkungan di bibir Baekhyun dia jadi ga tega.**_

" _ **ga apa-apa kok mamih, mungkin Taetae hyungnya ada urusan penting" duh, risih juga sebenarnya manggil orang yang baru di kenalnya mamih, tapi mau gimana lagi dia di paksa, ga enak juga mau nolaknya. Kan Jungkook jadi serba salah.**_

" _ **maaf, aku telat—" Jungkook masih senyum ketika ngedenger suara ribut sepatu di belakang tubuhnya. Tapi pas dia noleh buat ngeliat calon jodohnya—uhukk, senyumannya pudar. Begitupun pemuda di depannya. Lipatan imajiner mulai terlihat di dahi sexynya.**_

" _ **KAU—" keduanya kompak berteriak membuat kedua nyonya mengernyit heran.**_

" _ **APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI SINI. BANGSAT—"**_

"— _ **kalian sudah saling mengenal?" Kyungsoo—ibunya Jungkook bertanya mewakili Baekhyun, belum ngeh sama aura gelap di sekeliling tubuh anak sama calon mantunya.**_

" _ **dia yang sudah meremas bokongku!" ujarnya gamblang sambil nunjuk muka pemuda di hadapannya dengan telunjuk. Wajahnya udah merah, perpaduan antara kesel sama nahan amarahnya yang udah pengen ngebludak.**_

"— _ **heol, jangan lupa. Kau juga yang sudah menduduki kejantananku!" Taehyung tersenyum miring ngeliat muka Jungkook yang udah makin merah. Prediksinya, bentar lagi itu si kelinci bakalan ngamuk.**_

 _ **Satu—**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Dua—**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Dan—**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **MATILAH KAU KIM TAEHYUNG!"**_

 _ **Jungkook manisnya udah ilang kawan kalo ketemu sama Taehyung, adanya Jungkook bar-bar sekarang.**_

 _ **BRAK**_

 _ **BUG**_

 _ **Dengan cepat dia bangkit nyampe kursinya tepelanting, jalan cepet kea rah Taehyung terus nubrukin dirinya gitu aja nyampe mereka jatoh dengan posisi Jungkook di atas Taehyung.**_

" _ **mati saja kau keparat" dengan brutal Jungkook mulai menjambaki surai brunette Taehyung, sementara si pemilik bukannya kesakitan malah ketawa-ketawa kegelian, soalnya bokong Jungkook mendarat tepat di area privasinya. Di tambah tubuh montoknya yang ga bisa diem, terus bergerak malah ngebuat pantat sintalnya itu bergesekan dengan Taetae juniornya.**_

 _ **Baekhyun sama Kyungsoo cuma bisa melongo ngeliat tingkah kedua anak mereka.**_

 _ **Masih asik menjambak, kayanya Jungkook lupa sama keadaan sekitar. Bahkan dia juga ga sadar udah jadi tontonan banyak orang—secara mereka makan di restoran langganan keluarganya. Namun beberapa detik kemudian ia diem. Matanya mengerjap polos.**_

 _ **Ia berenti ngejambak, tapi tangannya masih bertengger dengan manisnya di rambut Taehyung. Jungkook natap Taehyung lamat, sementara si pemuda brunette cuma meringis. Tau apa yang ada di pikiran yang lebih muda.**_

 _ **Sesuatu ngeganjal di bawah.**_

 _ **Tepatnya sesuatu yang keras ngeganjal di lipatan bokongnya, nusuk-nusuk gitu.**_

 _ **Intinya, si mesum di bawahnya ini hard.**_

" _ **MATI SAJA KAU MESUM SIALAN—"**_

 _ **Dan bukannya berenti terus bangun dari tubuh Taehyung, Jungkook malah kembali menyerang pemuda di bawahnya. Lebih bringas lagi.**_

 **.**

"pfft—" Yoongi sekuat tenaga nahan ketawanya, sementara Jungkook yang duduk di sebelahnya udah cemberut parah.

"jadi?" godanya sambal menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya.

"intinya gara-gara kejadian sial itu, pertunangan aku sama si mesum malah di majuin lagi. Ibu malah ngira aku udah ngelakuin yang iya-iya sama si alien antah berantah itu" Jungkook cemberut. Yoongi yang udah ga bisa lagi nahan ketawanya, akhirnya tawanya lepas juga. Bahkan ia nyampe ngegebrak meja. Alhasil mereka jadi tontonan dadakan. Sementara Seokjin, masih diem, sibuk mikir entah apa.

"kau menyebalkan, _hyung_ " sungut si pemuda kelinci. Mukanya tambah di tekuk. Bener-bener bete.

"hush, Yoon diamlah—" kalo Seokjin udah ngasih ultimatum kaya gini, Yoongi bisa apa, selain ngerubah mukanya jadi datar plus malesin buat di tengok.

"Kookie, udah jangan cemberut lagi ya, cari hal positifnya aja dari kejadian kemaren. Siapa tau perjodohan kamu itu bakalan ngebawa hal baik buat kamu" Jungkook tambah cemberut, Yoongi kembali masang wajah geli.

"makanya udah di kasih tau jangan ribut terus sama si Taehyung, di jodohin baru tau rasa kan?" ini sahabatnya apa bukan sih, kok bukannya nolongin atau minimal ngasih saran biar perjodohannya batal malah mojokin dia cem ini.

" _hyung_ —" rajuknya dengan pout bibir andalannya ketika tengah merajuk seperti saat ini.

"—udah, siapa tau taehyung itu ga semesum yang ada di fikiran kamu. Lagian rumor dia itu playboy sama tukang mojokin cewek belum tentu bener kan,?"

" _ya, kau benar-benar melihatnya?"_

" _aku bahkan tak percaya jika bisa melihat secara langsung Taehyung yang mencumbu seorang mahasiswi. Dia begitu panas, mungkin kini mereka sudah memasuki permainan inti"_

Sokjin nelan ludahnya gugup. Yoongi biasa aja. Sementara lipatan imajiner udah bertengger manis di dahi Jungkook, mukanya merah padam.

" _hum, ternyata gosip kalo Taehyung sering mojokin mahasiswi di sini itu bener"_

" _bahkan kemarin aku ngeliat dia masuk sama anak manajemen ke salah satu kelas kosong"_

Mukanya semakin merah lagi.

SRET

BRUK

Kursi di belakangnya udah terjengkang, ia bahkan tak memperdulikan tatapan para penjuru kantin yang heran karena ngeliat mukanya yang udah memerah sempurna.

Dengan tergesa ia jalan keluar kantin.

Tak peduli kalo dua sahabatnya itu natap dia dengan tatapan berjuta makna.

 **.**

 **.**

Langkah kakinya menggema di koridor kampus yang lumayan sepi itu. Entah kemana gerangan para mahasiswa dan mahasiswinya. Tujuannya udah jelas, ruang fotografi milik anak Jurnalistik.

Soalnya desas desus sepanjang jalan tadi, mereka ngedenger suara aneh pas lewat situ.

Suara desahan cewek.

Mukanya udah nyeremin.

Kayak malaikat siap nyabut nyawa korbannya detik itu juga.

BRAK

Seenak jidatnya ia ngehempasin pintu tak berdosa itu, ngebuat dua orang yang lagi panas-panasnya karena nafsu langsung noleh.

Muka Jungkook tambah merah ngeliat penampilan dua orang itu di depannya.

Baju atasan si cewek udah melorot nyampe perut, bahkan payudaranya udah tumpah ruah sana-sini. Sementara rok mininya udah naik ke atas.

Beda lagi sama si cowok, dua kancing kemeja jinsnya terbuka, rambutnya acak-acakan. Udah ga ada lagi yang aneh.

Jadi mereka masih aman, alias belum nyampe tahap inti.

Tapi itu sama sekali ga ngebuat Jungkook lega.

Soalnya pas liat itu cewek, entah kenapa dia makin marah.

Hwang Mirae.

Salah satu musuh bebuyutannya juga, tapi pas SMA dulu.

Ke inget lagi jaman SMA ngebuat dia malah nambah kesel. Jadi, dengan langkah cepet dia jalan ke arah mereka.

SRET

Ngedorong Taehyung gitu aja—soalnya posisinya meluk itu cewek. Dan tanpa di duga—

"DASAR KAU JALANG SIALAN—"

Taehyung cuma bisa ngeblank ngeliat Jungkook secara bar-bar ngejambak rambut Mirae. Bahkan dia ga peduli sekalipun si cewek udah ngejerit-jerit minta tolong di lepasin.

Taehyung ngehela nafasnya dramatis, terus ngelirik ke bawah. Kejantanannya baru tegak setengah, itupun dengan usaha ekstra soalnya dia ga _mudah_ bangun.

Ia menelan ludahnya gugup, bukan karena ngeliat pertengkaran Jungkook di depannya. Tapi lebih tepatnya ketika netranya ga sengaja ngeliat bongkahan pantat bulat Jungkook yang di lapisi skinny jeans yang—sialnya ketat banget—di tambah sweetshirt yang Jungkook pake panjangnya cuma sebatas bawah perut dikit alhasil pantat semoknya itu ga tertutupi. Dan malah sekarang ia bisa ngeliat pantat bulat itu bergoyang kesana kemari seakan tengah menggodanya.

Melirik lagi ke bawah, kejantanannya udah tegak sempurna. Mendongak lagi dengan seringaian mesum andalannya—yang sialnya malah ngebuat dia jadi sexy sekaligus panas. Maka ia berjalan dengan perlahan.

GREB

Di peluknya Jungkook dari belakang, yang mana malah ngebuat si kelinci meronta minta di lepasin.

"lepas brengsek, biar aku hajar si jalang ini—" rontaannya malah ngebuat Taehyung makin tersiksa, soalnya pantatnya malah tambah ngegesek kejantanannya yang emang udah tegang itu jadi makin nyeri. Ia bahkan meringis kecil, Jungkook masih ga peka walaupun benda keras udah ngeganjal buttnya.

"hey, tenanglah bunny—" Jungkook bahkan ga peduli sama leher belakangnya yang terasa panas akibat sapuan nafas Taehyung. Ia masih sibuk meronta.

"sebaiknya kau benahi kembali penampilanmu lalu pergi dari sini sebelum kelinci ini kembali mengamuk—"

Tanpa bicara Mirae kembali membenahi pakaiaannya, lalu kabur pas ngeliat muka Jungkook yang udah merah campuran antara kesel sama cemburu. Entahlah…

Jungkook masih sibuk meronta, pengennya ngehajar itu cewek tapi tangan Taehyung yang ngelingkarin perutnya itu kuat banget.

"rileks sayang, Tarik nafas, keluarkan. Ya, ya seperti itu—" Taehyung udah kaya instruktur senam aja. Tapi dengan bodohnya Jungkook malah ngikutin anjuran dia.

Nafasnya berangsur normal, ga ngos-ngosan kaya tadi lagi. Tapi kok dia ngerasa ada yang aneh ya.

Kayak ada sesuatu nyang keras ngeganjal di area bokongnya.

Oh, kau baru menyadarinya Jeon?

Taehyung tentu ga bodoh ngeliat raut muka Jungkook yang udah kaya orang nahan pup, ia menyeringai.

Perlahan hidungnya menyusuri area leher belakang Jungkook ngebuat kelinci di pelukannya mengejang.

Ia tambah menyeringai. Perlahan hidung bangirnya terganti oleh sesuatu yang lebih panas dan basah. Bibir serta lidahnya ngebuat si submisif tambah menegang kaku.

"kau merasakannya, sayang?" sialan, bisa-bisanya ia merona di saat lubang bokong perawannya tengah di pertaruhkan.

"jangan macam-macam kau Kim!" ujarnya penuh penekanan yang mana malah membuat Taehyung tertawa dengan suara seraknya akibat nafsunya udah di atas.

"oh ya, ayo kita lihat seberapa hebatnya kau untuk bisa mempertahankan lubang perawanmu itu—" dan secepat kilat ia membalikan tubuh Jungkook.

Meraup bibir plum yang sedari tadi menggodanya itu. Melumat kasar bibirnya seakan ia ingin melahap segala rasa manis yang menguar dari sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hallo sebelumnya mbem cuma mau bilang makasih atas respon positif kalian semua^^ astaga mbem nyampe ngakak baca komentar beragam dari kalian hihi**

 **Mau nanggepin, kemaren ada yg nanya ini ff M-Preg? Mbem juga bingung, jadi di sini mbem bakal balikin lagi ke kalian semua. Menurut kalian mending di buat M-Preg atau enngak? Soalnya kedua ibunya di prolog kemarin juga kebetulan ngga di ungkapin cowo atau cewek.**

 **Oke thankseuu^^**

 **Tinggalkan jejak lagi, boleh?**

 **Salam ppyong~ ppyong~**

 **Ig: jicho_world**

 **Line: puputfebrianti23**


	3. Chapter 3

Hallo, maaf kalo sebelumnya pas kalian buka ini bukan lanjutan dari Marriage With Namja, pertama-tama mbem mau ngucapin banyak kata maaf karena udah nelantarin ff ini lama.

Ga ada maksud apapun, tapi mbem ngalami perang batin di _real life_ nyampe akhirnya kena imbasnya ke ff, ga ada mood buat nulis apapun karena terlalu banyak tekanan kemarin-kemarin. Dan jujur aja, bahkan udah berbulan-bulan mbem ga nulis ff. mbem cuma coba lanjutin yang ada di memo hp, tapi nyatanya nol besar idenya selalu buyar kemana-mana.

Di tambah sekarang udah jadi mahasiswa akhir, lagi pening juga mikir mau magang kemana nanti di tambah kampus terus-terusan bikin acara ngebuat mbem ga sempet cuma buat nulis satu atau dua patah kata. Oke, mungkin bagi kalian ini biasa aja tapi buat aku bener-bener jadi tekanan nyampe susah banget ngatur waktu sendiri.

Tapi lepas dari itu kabar baiknya, sebelumnya lanjutan yang part ini udah mbem tulis cuma tinggal edit lagi. Tapi ragu mbem publish, soalnya cadangan buat next partnya belum di tulis bahkan gambaran bakalan kaya gimana chapter depan pun masih belum jelas alias ngambang jadi mbem takut kalian bakal nunggu lama lagi nyampe bosen. Jadi mbem serahin semua keputusan sama kalian, kalo kalian tetep minta buat publish bakal mbem publish tapi next chapternya mbem ga bisa janji buat bisa publish cepet.

Mungkin ini kepanjangan, tapi mbem berterima kasih atas segala apresiasi temen-temen semua. Dan sekali lagi mbem mohon maaf buat kalian yang banyak kecewa karena nyatanya seluruh cerita yang mbem buat jauh dari ekspetasi kalian.

See u guys:*

Salam ppyong~ ppyong~


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Marriage With Namja**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kedua belah bibir sepasang anak adam pun masih bertaut semakin _intens_ dari waktu ke waktu, berusaha menjadi dominan satu sama lain. Tak cukup hanya dengan mengulum bibir atas dan bawah milik si pemuda kelinci, Taehyung mulai memakai gigi-giginya, menggigit bibir itu gemas beberapa kali. Lidahnya tak tinggal diam, menjilati bibir semerah cherry itu dengan penuh godaan.

"eunghh—" satu lenguhan panjang keluar dari celah bibir si pemuda Jeon kala Taehyung kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya sensual. Bibirnya terbuka dan Taehyung tentu tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas itu, ia melesakan lidahnya, bermain di dalam goa hangat Jungkook, mengabsen gigi-giginya satu persatu dan membelai lidah si lawan dengan lihai yang mana membuat Jungkook kembali melenguh.

Tangannya terkalung di leher Taehyung, jemarinya mengacak rambut pemuda itu dengan gemas, sesekali menjambaknya guna menyalurkan kenikmatan yang ia dapatkan.

"eunghh, Tae—" sadar jika pemuda dalam rengkuhannya mulai kekurangan pasokan oksigen, dengan tak rela Taehyung melepaskan pagutan panas mereka.

Jungkook seketika meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Taehyung meniti semuanya dalam diam. Bagaimana raut manis yang biasanya memandang dirinya dengan tatapan membunuh itu kini terlihat begitu pasrah dengan rona kemerahan yang terlihat jelas juga keringat yang mengalir. Mata bulatnya terlihat sayu, dan jangan lupakan bibir merahnya yang membengkak berhasil membuat sesuatu di bawah sana berdenyut nyeri.

"ahh—" Jungkook memekik kaget kala Taehyung mulai menyerang lehernya. Menjilat, menggigit, menghisap. Terus ia lakukan berkali-kali di tempat yang berbeda sehingga leher putihnya kini ternoda.

Satu tangannya yang semula berada di pinggangnya perlahan merambat naik, memasuki atasan Jungkook yang longgar mencari _sesuatu_ di sana.

"Tae- ahh—"

 _Gotcha_

Taehyung menyeringai senang kala kembali mendengar lantunan merdu Jungkook. Ia berhasil menemukan tonjolan kecil yang ternyata sudah menegang milik pemuda Jeon. Memelintirnya kasar, membuat si submisif semakin mendesah tak karuan.

Namun akal sehat Jungkook kembali, tatkala satu tangan Taehyung turun untuk mengusap bongkahan kenyal miliknya. Seketika ia sadar dengan apa yang tengah pemuda mesum ini lakukan padanya. Lipatan _imajiner_ mulai menghiasi dahinya.

Maka dengan kasar ia mendorong tubuh tinggi itu hingga semua sentuhannya terlepas begitu saja. Taehyung yang masih dalam di keliling nafsu tentu saja bingung ketika Jungkook malah menatapnya tajam.

"DASAR CABUL SIALAN!" Taehyung tentu saja melotot, tak terima di katai cabul oleh Jungkook. Oh hell, apa wajah tampannya mirip om-om hidung belang? Keningnya mengkerut.

"cabul? Hei, hei. Kau bercanda? Apa yang membuatmu mengatakan kalau aku cabul, heh?" ia memandang Jungkook tak terima. Hell, siapa yang akan terima jika ada di posisi terjepit seperti dirinya. Ketika nafsumu sudah di ambang batas, terlebih _milik_ mu sudah siap untuk bertempur, tiba-tiba saja teman mainmu menghentikan semuanya begitu saja lalu malah memakimu cabul. Ah, harusnya langsung saja ia memasuki Jungkook tadi, fikirnya asal.

Huh, masih saja ia memikirkan seks di saat genting seperti saat ini.

"tentu saja kau cabul, kau hampir memperkosaku-" jerit Jungkook dengan wajah memerah. Entah kesal atau malu. Ingat, Jungkook itu tsundere.

"aku, memperkosa, kau?" Taehyung membeo, menunjuk dirinya sendiri lalu Jungkook dengan tatapan bodohnya. Ia berfikir keras, detik berikutnya aura hitamnya menguar dan itu membuat Jungkook bergidik ngeri.

"aku, memperkosamu? Hei, berhentilah bercanda. Kita melakukan semua ini atas dasar suka sama suka, jadi di mana letak aku akan memperkosamu itu?"

"—tapi aku tak menyukainya!" jeritnya frustasi. Taehyung hanya tertawa sinis mendengar sanggahan Jungkook.

"—katakan pada orang yang terus-terusan mendesah seperti jalang, kau tau Kook, desahanmu sungguh berisik" Jungkook melotot, tak terima akan perkataan pedas Taehyung. Jalang? Hei, mengapa ia malah berdebar di katai seperti itu? Ah, sial!

"hei, ak—"

"—sudahlah, kau membuatku kehilangan selera"

Dan ia hanya bisa melongo ketika Taehyung dengan santainya berlalu dari hadapannya. Heol, bukankah harusnya ia yang meninggalkan Taehyung, kenapa ini malah kebalikannya?

Dan ia merutuki nasib sial yang menimpanya, juga si pemuda mesum itu yang dengan lancangnya sudah menyentuh dirinya begitu mudah.

Dasar brengsek!

 **.**

Dengan aura mendung—yang bahkan orang-orang di sekelilingnya saja langsung lari terbirit-birit ketika berpapasan dengan dirinya, Jungkook berjalan di koridor. Rambutnya acak-acakan, mukanya kusam karena keringat, jangan lupakan juga rona merah sialannya yang masih hinggap di kedua pipi bulatnya. Bibirnya berkomat-kamit menghasilkan ia yang mengerucutkan bibir dengan imutnya. Yang mana orang akan memekik gemas, namun karena melihat aura tak mengenakan dalam tubuhnya di tambah lagi beberapa _kissmark_ di leher putihnya yang terekspos dengan bebasnya menjadikan mereka enggan walau hanya untuk menatapnya barang sedetik saja.

Karena demi apa, mereka masih ingin hidup secara damai di kampus ini untuk beberapa waktu ke depan. Karena mereka jelas sangat tau, mengganggu apalagi berniat merebut milik Kim Taehyung sama saja dengan mengantarkan nyawa pada kandang singa. Taehyung? Ia memang raja hutan kan? Ah, sepertinya lebih tepatnya ia raja alien. Oke, abaikan!

Kim Taehyung pemilik Jeon Jungkook? Ya, kalian tak salah dengar atau baca. Satu kampus kini tengah membicarakan dua bintang _fenomenal_ tersebut. Bagaimana tidak, Kim Taehyung si _kinka_ kampus dan Jeon Jungkook _flower boy_ kampus akhirnya bersatu membentuk sebuah ikatan hubungan—ya walau belum mereka resmikan, namun setidaknya itu membuat banyaknya _fans_ Taehyung yang patah hati akan berita itu, namun mereka tak bisa menolak jika memang benar Taehyung akhirnya menjalin hubungan dengan si pemuda kelinci. Karena sekali kalian mengganggu Jungkook, maka kalian akan langsung berhadapan dengan beruang kutub. Oh, tolong jangan kalian lupakan Min Yoongi.

Pasti kalian bingung bagaimana gosip mereka bisa langsung tersebar luas seperti ini? Ini semua bermula dari insiden labrak-melabrak yang di lakukan Jungkook pada Mirae. Gadis itu yang tak terima akan perbuatan Jungkook langsung curhat di akun sns pribadinya. Salah satu _fans_ Taehyung yang tak sengaja membaca status yang memojokan Jungkook itu ikut berang, menghujat gadis _sexy_ itu dengan kata-kata pedasnya, mengata-ngatainya dengan kelewat kasar karena telah menggoda Taehyung yang notabennya adalah kekasih Jungkook. Maka _war_ pun tak bisa di hindari lagi. Dan akhirnya, status itu berubah menjadi _viral_ pada hari itu juga.

Dan sayangnya si pemuda kelinci belum mengetahui hal itu. _Poor_ Kookie.

Masih sambil menghentakan kakinya kesal, Jungkook berlalu menuju kantin. Tujuannya satu, mencari dua _hyung_ kesayangannya lalu ia akan mengadu bahwa dirinya hampir di perkosa si cabul Taehyung, ah jangan lupakan juga ia akan memberi sedikit bumbu di dalam ceritanya yang tujuannya membuat dua _hyung_ nya berang terutama Min Yoongi. Lalu Yongi akan mengamuk dan menendang _aset_ berharganya atau perlu mengebirinya sekalian biar ia tak perlu _masuk_ sana sini. Hihi, membayangkan wajah tersiksa milik si cabul membuatnya terkekeh sendirian. Alhasil berpasang-pasang mata mulai menatapnya khawatir, takut ia menjadi gila setelah berpacaran dengan Kim Taehyung—atau lebih tepatnya setelah ia tau bagaimana kelakuan kekasihnya di luaran sana.

Mengedarkan pandangannya sejenak, ia menggerutu sebentar kala mendapati pemandangan indah di depan mata. Kim Seokjin dan Min Yoongi yang tengah makan dengan khidmatnya, tak terlihat kekhawatiran dari tingkah keduanya akan ketidakberadaan adik kelincinya. Dan itu membuatnya bertambah mendung.

Maka dengan kaki yang sengaja di hentakkan, ia berjalan mendekati meja mereka.

Berdiri di antara keduanya tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Namun hampir delapan menit berlalu, keduanya sama sekali tak mengangkat kepalanya atau minimal melirik ke arahnya membuat matanya terasa panas.

"kau sudah selesai?" Seokjin akhirnya membuka suaranya, tanpa mengangkat kepalanya.

Jungkook diam, sengaja tak menyahut Seokjin. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca karena kesal merasa di abaikan.

Bingung tak mendapat respon, akhirnya Seokjin mengangkat kepalanya—

"ah, _kamjagiya_. Kau membuatku kaget Kook" teriakan Seokjin berhasil membuat Yoongi ikut mengangkat kepalanya dari layar benda pipih di dalam genggamannya.

Dan seketika ia mengernyit kala mendapati penampilan pemuda busan itu. Rambutnya cak-acakan, _sweat shirt_ yang di kenakannya pun nampak kusut di beberapa bagian, mukanya kumel dengan rona merah masih tertinggal di sana—walau tak sepekat awalnya, bibir merahnya membengkak dengan bekas gigitan kentara di bibir bagian bawahnya. Ah, jangan lupakan juga lehernya yang penuh dengan _kissmark_.

Apa Jungkook sedang pamer tanda kepemilikan dari Taehyung pada semua orang, khususnya para penggemar fanatik pemuda asal daegu itu, batinnya terkikik geli.

"Kookie, kalian sudah selesai? Astaga, kenapa penampilanmu berantakan seperti ini?" tanya Seokjin memandangnya khawatir—lebih tepatnya khawatir karena melihat bekas ciuman di lehernya, Taehyung begitu bringas kalau sedang di penuhi nafsu batinnya ngeri.

" _hyung_ —" si kelinci memulai aktingnya, wajahnya di buat sememelas mungkin, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca, nada suaranya di atur hingga terdengar sesedih mungkin.

Tujuannya? Sudah jelas, agar kedua _hyung_ nya masuk ke dalam perangkapnya lalu kemudian membalaskan dendamnya pada si cabul dengan cara menghajarnya habis-habisan jika perlu potong saja _burung_ nakalnya itu.

"astaga _bunny_ , kau kenapa?" harusnya Jungkook marah karena lagi-lagi Seokjin memanggilnya kelinci, tapi karena ia tengah dalam melaksanakan misi sialannya ini, ia harus menahan jeritan kesalnya terlebih dahulu.

" _hyung_ , aku—" bibirnya sudah melengkung ke bawah. Seokjin pun berinisiatif untuk memeluk kelinci kesayangannya ini, mengusap bahunya menenangkan.

"aku- aku—" gagapnya.

"ya,ya. Cerita pelan-pelan _bunny_ , tak apa _hyung_ bersamamu" Seokjin masih sibuk menenangkan Jungkook, sementara Yoongi yang duduk di hadapan mereka hanya mampu menopang dagunya di kedua lengannya dengan mata memandang mereka malas, malas akan drama _picisan_ kedua sahabat berbeda generasinya itu.

" _hyung_ , aku- aku—"

Hah, Yoongi bahkan sudah menghela nafasnya jengah. Bagaimana tidak, Jungkook selalu mengucapkan kata-kata yang sama membuatnya bosan setengah hidup.

"hei Kook, berhentilah berakting dan mulailah berbicara yang benar" desahnya malas yang mana mendapat delikan dari si kelinci manis kesayangan Seokjin—uhmm Yoongi juga sih.

Heol, mungkin ia tengah berfikir dari mana Yoongi tau jika dirinya tengah berakting. Tentu itu sangat mudah bagi Min Yoongi, apalagi jika tentang Jeon Jungkook. Karena ku beri tau satu hal padamu, akting Jeon Jungkook itu sangatlah buruk, apalagi ketika ia berakting sedih. Bukannya terlihat sedih—di mata Yoongi—namun Jungkook malah terlihat seperti seseorang yang terkena wasir. Mengerikan!

Kim Seokjin saja yang terlalu bodoh karena bisa-bisanya di kelabui makhluk doyan makan itu. _Poor_ Seokjin!

"aku beneran sedih tau hyung" ujarnnya membela diri juga setengah bete.

"ya, ya terserahmu saja lah" dan Yoongi mengalah, sekedar memilih opsi aman untuk dirinya sendiri.

"jadi, ada apa dengan kelinci kesayangan _hyung_ eoh? Apa Taehyung menyakitimu?" Jungkook kembali tersadar akan rencana awalnya, maka dengan wajah sedih yang kembali ia tampilkan—menyembunyikan seringaiannya—ia memeluk tubuh _hyung_ kesayangannya itu erat.

"si cabul itu nyaris memperkosaku _hyung_ " cicitnya teredam di bahu Seokjin. Namun kedua manusia berbeda sifat itu tentu mampu menangkap kata tiap kata yang keluar dari belah bibir si bungsu.

"brengsek—" Jungkook menyeringai menang di balik bahu Seokjin kala mendengar _hyung_ galaknya mengumpat kasar. Bahkan ia bisa merasakan kekesalan yang menguar di balik tubuhnya.

Haha, rencananya akan berjalan sukses—

"—brengsek, harusnya ia bisa menahan hormon sialannya bukannya malah menyerangmu di kampus. Harusnya ia mengerti arti kata _first time_ , awal melakukannya harusnya di tempat yang romantis juga harus memberikan kesan yang tak akan kalian berdua lupakan begitu saja. Bukannya malah menyerangmu di lab fotografi"

—atau mungkin tidak.

Jungkook seakan ingin jungkir balik kala mendengar perkataan si beruang kutub.

Sungguh ia ingin mengutuk agar _hyung_ galaknya itu benar-benar berubah menjadi _snow_ _white,_ agar ia bisa tidur selamanya—jika perlu tak usah bangun lagi.

Apa maksudnya dengan _first time_? Melakukannya di tempat romantis? Kesan yang tak akan terlupakan?

Heol, siapa juga yang mau melakukannya dengan si cabul sialan itu? Ia masih normal, tau! Heol, Jungkook masih kah kau berfikri seperti itu di saat situasi macam ini?

Dan apa-apaan ia? Melakukannya di ruang fotografi, siapa juga ya—

Hey, tunggu! Bagaimana ia bisa tau?

Apa si cabul itu mengadu pada _hyung_ beruangnya?

Krik

Krik

Tapi, masa iya?

Berarti ia banci dong?

Krik

Krik

Atau, jangan-jangan?

Krik

Brak

" _hyung_ , dari mana kau tau kalau kami hampir melakukannya di ruang fotografi?" tak memperdulikan Seokjin yang mengkerutkan keningnya bingung karena Jungkook dengan tiba-tiba menggebrak meja, atau Yoongi yang berkedut kesal karena di pelototi Jungkook.

Oh, ia lupa jika mata adik bungsunya itu bulat tak seperti dirinya. Kadang ia selalu berfikir jika Jungkook selalu melotot ke arahnya. Oke, tolong abaikan yang bagian ini.

"seluruh kampus juga sudah mengetahuinya, bodoh" ujarnya setengah malas, ia memang selalu malas dalam hal apapun. Malas ketika menatap orang lain, malas ketika berbicara, malas ketika berjalan atau melakukan aktifitas apapun, bahkan malas ketika bernafas sekalipun, eh.

Hanya ada dua hal yang membuatnya merasa sedikit semangat.

Tidur dan makan.

Benar-benar beruang.

Bagaimana tidak, seekor beruang hanya akan bangun ketika ia merasa lapar lalu setelahnya ia akan kembali bermalas-malasan dengan cara tidur—bahkan jika bukan Seokjin yang dengan baik hatinya selalu menyeret ia setiap pagi, maka di pastikan Yoongi takkan berada di kelasnya dan memilih untuk bergelung dengan kasur kesayangannya.

Oh, benar-benar.

"seluruh kampus—" Jungkook mulai membeo.

"—bagaimana bisa?"

Dan Yoongi hanya mampu berdecak sebal karena tingkah sok polos Jungkook.

"buka saja akun sns mu" usulnya setengah malas.

Namun Jungkook mematuhinya, dengan sedikit ogah-ogahan ia mulai membuka akunnya itu.

Dahinya mengernyit kala melihat notifikasinya sedikit jebol. Dengan hidung yang mengkerut lucu, ia mulai membuka notifikasi itu dan membaca satu per satu apa yang tertera di sana. Semuanya hanya komentar yang mneyeret nama akunnya yang menyangkut pautkan pada suatu topik yang tengah di bahas oleh beberapa orang di luaran sana.

Dengan penasaran, ia membuka salah satunya. Ia mengernyit heran kala melihat tautan itu ternyata hanya sebuah status yang di unggah beberapa saat yang lalu oleh pemilik akun Hwang Mirae.

Hmm, Hwang Mirae? Oh, si wanita rubah itu? Untuk apa namanya di seret dalam status orang ini?

Dengan malas, matanya bergulir sejenak. Men _scroll_ ke bawah hingga statusnya terbaca jelas. Keningnya mengkerut lucu kala melihat apa yang si rubah itu tulis.

 _53 menit yang lalu_

 _Heol, si jalang Jungkook benar-benar sialan! Berani-beraninya ia menghancurkan hariku bersama Taehyung, dia pikir dia siapa? Kekasihnya, heol bermimpi saja!_

 _165 suka 2500 komentar_

Dan Jungkook tak bisa untuk tak sekedar menutup mulutnya agar tak terbuka lebih lebar dari pada ini. Bukan karena melihat hinaan Mirae padanya, namun lebih ke melihat bagaimana komentar orang-orang tentangnya. Mereka bukannya menghujat dirinya sama seperti yang di lakukan gadis itu, namun malah balik menyerangnya dengan kata-kata kelewat pedas. Dan yang lebih mencengangkan mereka bahkan mendukung hubungan Taehyung dan Jungkook, mendeklarasikan bahwa mulai detik ini mereka adalah Taekook shipper.

Ataga, kepalanya berdenyut nyeri, sungguh!

Namun karena rasa penasarannya masih di puncak, ia kembali membuka notif miliknya lalu mengklik sebuah komentar dari tautan yang lain.

"brengsek-"

Bahkan ia tak bisa menahan umpatannya lagi kala tautan itu terbuka.

Mulutnya menganga dengan tidak elitnya, wajahnya memerah layaknya kepiting rebus.

Tautan itu?

Berisi fotonya bersama Taehyung—

—saat berciuman di ruangan fotografi tadi.

Entah siapa, orang yang dengan kurang ajarnya sudah mengambil foto nista itu.

 _30 menit yang lalu_

 _Fujoshiakut_

 _Melampirkann gambar_

 _Love! Love! Salah satu kinka kampus tertangkap basah mencium flower boy dengan ganasnya! Aku mengharapkan kabar baik dari kalian Taekook *emoticon love_

 _1500 suka 450 komentar_

Dan Jungkook hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya susah payah. Dengan tangan yang gemetaran, ia men _scroll_ ke bawah.

Dan detik berikutnya pandangannya berubah menajam kala mendapati uname seseorang yang sudah sangat di hapalnya itu.

 _Lion_King_

 _Nice_

 _16 menit yang lalu._

Jungkook kicep. _Nice_? Bagus? Apanya yang bagus.

Ia masih tergugu, memandnang ponselnya penuh keajaiban. Tak mengindahkan tatapan berbeda makna dari dua _hyung_ nya.

" _hyung_ —" panggilnya pelan. Namun kedua _hyung_ nya hanya memandangnya ngeri. Pasalnya Jungkook kini tengah cekikian sambil menatap ponsel di dalam genggamannya.

"si cabul itu bilang _nice_ pada komentar dalam foto sialan itu"

Dan begitu Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya dengan aura hitam yang tiba-tiba menguar di sekelilingnya, Seokjin dan Yoongi merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan segera terjadi.

"KIM CABUL TAEHYUNG SIALAN! AKU BENAR-BENAR AKAN MENGEBIRIMU BRENGSEK!"

Dan di tempat yang berbeda di mana Taehyung tengah mencumbu panas gadis dalam rengkuhannya tiba-tiba melepas pagutan bibir keduanya. Entah, ia merasa seseorang tengah memanggil namanya dengan suara yang amat menakutkan.

"kenapa _oppa_?" gadis dalam rengkuhannya bertanya dengan bingung.

"tak ada sayang" memilih tak peduli, Taehyung kembali mencumbu bibir lawan mainnya kali ini yang langsung di sambut dengan penuh suka cita oleh gadis—yang bahkan baru beberapa menit yang lalu ia temukan di fakultas teknik.

Astaga, Tae.

Pantas saja Jungkook memanggilmu cabul, jika kelakuanmu saja seperti ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Berkali-kali Jungkook terlihat menahan rasa kesalnya yang sudah berada di ubun-ubun. Memainkan ponselnya sebentar lalu menempelkan benda pipih itu di telinganya yang hanya untuk mendapati nada dering panjang yang tak berujung. Seseorang di sebrang sana tak mengangkat panggilannya, membuatnya gusar setengah mati.

Tak peduli akan tatapan Seokjin dan Yoongi yang seakan menatapnya seperti seorang gadis yang tengah menelpon kekasihnya yang entah sedang di mana, bersama siapa, melakukan apa.

Shit! Mengapa mendadak _melankolis_ seperti ini?

 **.**

Ujung kejantanannya nyaris memasuki lubang favoritnya jika saja nada dering tak mengusik konsentrasinya. Sial, ia lupa men _silent_ ponselnya itu. Mengacuhkan entah siapa kali ini yang mengganggunya—tentunya ia tak peduli, karena yang ia pedulikan sekarang hanyalah lubang berkedut yang minta di isi di hadapannya.

Namun sepertinya si penelpon—atau lebih tepatnya si pengganggu—tak sependapat dengan Taehyung. Ponselnya terus berdering berkali-kali membuat konsentrasinya kembali terpecah belah hingga ujungnya moodnya untuk melampiaskan gairahnya sedikit turun. Padahal sebentar lagi, adik kesayangannya akan mendapat _vitamin_ berupa pijatan kenikmatan dari lubang ketat milik gadis dalam dekapannya.

Si gadis berdecak pelan kala Taehyung menjauhkan tubuhnya sedikit, memberi gestur 'tunggu sebentar oke, ini takkan lama' yang hanya di balas kerlingan malas gadis itu.

Dan keningnya tak bisa mengernyit untuk melihat siapa si pengganggu itu.

 _Sexy Bunny_

Untuk apa si kelinci montok ini menghubunginya—atau lebih tepatnya kembali mengganggunya?

Hah, menghela nafas dramatis.

Sepertinya Jungkook seolah memiliki ikatan batin dengannya, karena ia selalu mengacau di saat yang tidak tepat.

Di saat ia sudah _menegang_ dan meminta untuk di puaskan.

Tak peduli akan kejantanannya yang masih terekspos dengan bangsatnya—lagi pula Jungkook takkan melihatnya kan? Ia mulai menggeser ikon berwarna hijau sebelum—

"KIM CABUL SIALAN, DI MANA KAU KINI?"

—teriakan Jungkook berhasil menyapa indera pendengarannya.

Ia bahkan tak sempat menjauhkan ponsel canggihnya karena tak tau jika pemuda kelinci itu akan melakukan hal seekstrim itu. Bahkan gadis di hadapannya saja sampai bergidik ngeri karena teriakan maha dahsyat milik si montok Jeon.

"kau berniat membuatku tuli hah?" tanyanya setengah kesal.

Heol, siapa yang tak kesal jika tengah berada di posisi seperti dirinya? Bahkan adik kecilnya seolah tak mengerti dirinya sama sekali, malah semakin berkedut meminta di puaskan detik itu juga.

"AKU MALAH BERNIAT MENGEBIRIMU DETIK INI JUGA!"

Glup

Taehyung menelan ludahnya susah payah. Begitupun dengan gadis di hadapannya.

Selera bercintanya menguar entah kemana.

Nafsunya seolah meredam mendengar perkataan sadis itu.

"hey, jangan bercanda—"

"—AKU TAK BERCANDA BODOH, KATAKAN DI MANA KAU KINI?"

Lipatan imajiner mulai muncul di dahi seksinya. Haruskah ia jujur, tapi bagaimana jika Jungkook malah kembali mengamuk? Ah berbohong saja kali ini, lagipula Jungkook takkan mengetahuinya batinnya menyeringai menang.

"aku dalam perjalanan pulang. Ada ap—"

"—JANGAN COBA-COBA MEMBOHONGIKU ATAU AKU BENAR-BENAR AKAN MEMOTONG BURUNGMU LALU MENGGORENGNYA!"

Glup

Bukan Taehyung, tapi si gadis yang kini menelan ludahnya pertama kali.

Mengerikan. Sepertinya pemuda yang tengah menghubungi Taehyung itu adalah kekasihnya, terbukti dari betapa posesifnya dirinya dan melihat dari ketidak berdayaann Taehyung untuk meladeni si penelpon. Tiba-tiba saja nyalinya ciut, maka dengan pelan ia mulai merapikan penampilannya.

Taehyung tentu saja akan mencegah sebelum teriakan Jungkook kembali terdengar.

"—TEMUI AKU SEKARANG ATAU LUBANG BERKEDUT MILIK TEMAN MAINMU KINI AKAN KU SUMPAL DENGAN CABE!"

Telpon terputus.

Dan si gadis tentu saja tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada. Membenahi penampilannya dengan terburu-buru, karena tak ingin vagina mulusnya harus menelan cabe yang pastinya hanya akan membuatnya merasa perih dan pedas dari pada nikmat.

Heol, harusnya terong saja. Setidaknya itu membuatnya sedikit nikmat.

"maaf _oppa_ , aku harus pergi sekarang oke"

Dan pada akhirnya Taehyung hanya harus meratapi nasib sialnya hari ini.

Menatap juniornya yang masih menegang dengan nelangsa.

Jeon Jungkook, batinnya berteriak geram.

Kau benar-benar akan mendapat hukuman karena dengan lancangnya terus mengganggu kegiatan panasku. Seringaiannya terlihat menyeramkan.

Dan berdo'alah semoga Jungkook bisa selamat kali ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **See u next time:***_

 _ **Salam ppyong~ ppyong~**_


	5. Chapter 5

Bag 3

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung terlihat memijit pelipisnya gusar. Keringat masih mengalir di sela keningnya; jatuh melewati rahang dan berakhir di leher mulusnya.

Suhu tubuhnya masih terasa agak panas akibat nafsunya yang masih tersisa; belum sempat tersalurkan. Walau kejantanannya tak lagi sekeras tadi, namun tentu itu bukan alasan untuk menurunkan gejolak libidonya.

Menghembuskan nafasnya gusar kala bayangan pantat montok Jungkook kembali hinggap dalam bayangannya.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Mata setajam elangnya seketika terbuka kala mendengar suara derap langkah yang terdengar terburu; dan mendapati sosok yang sejak tadi menghinggapi fikirannya terlihat berjalan mendekat ke arahnya dengan penampilan yang sangat menggoda.

 _Sial!_

Ia merasa akan _keras_ lagi dalam beberapa sekon kedepan.

Fokusnya masih tertuju pada wajah memerah Jungkook; yang sialnya di matanya terlihat menggemaskan serta penuh akan aura sensual.

Melirik ke arah bawah; hanya untuk menghembuskan nafasnya putus asa karena _little_ Tae kembali terbangun akibat si semok Jeon.

Bahkan ia masih tak bergeming sekalipun Jungkook sudah berdiri di hadapannya; bahkan netranya sama sekali tak mengedip, masih mengagumi _visual_ menggemaskan Jeon Jungkook.

"Kim. Tae. Hyung—" intonasinya terdengar tertahan; berusaha menahan agar emosinya tak meluap begitu saja.

Namun Taehyung masih tergugu diam; terlalu larut mengagumi kesempurnaan calon tunangannya itu.

Jungkook mengernyitkan dahinya kala tak mendapati respon dari si pemilik nama. Ia menoleh hanya untuk mendapati dirinya tergugu kala menyadari jika Taehyung menatapnya terlalu intens; membuat jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak untuk beberapa saat.

Tanpa sadar pipinya merona parah; merasa malu di tatapi sedemikian rupa oleh Taehyung. Menunduk; hanya untuk mengernyitkan dahinya kala mendapati celana bagian depan Taehyung yang menggembung dengan bangsatnya.

Memproses sejenak akan apa yang terjadi sekarang; Taehyung yang terus menatapinya intens dengan celana bagian depan yang menggembung secara tak terhormat.

Wajahnya memerah kala otak lambatnya mulai menangkap apa yang terjadi di hadapannya.

"Brengsek—" umpatnya marah.

Mendongak; menatap nyalang pemuda di hadapannya yang kini malah menyeringai mesum ke arahnya. Menutup kedua matanya sejenak sembari mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya. Emosinya berada di atas puncak.

"Tae _hyung_ —"

Masih tak ada sahutan dari si pemilik nama. Taehyung masih saja menatapnya dengan pandangan ala om-om mesumnya.

"Kim bangsat Taehyung"

Memejamkan matanya kala Taehyung masih saja tak menyahut. Sosoknya masih diam dalam posisi awalnya.

Plak

"AWW—" Taehyung mengaduh ribut kala kepalanya mendadak terasa berdenyut; akibat Jungkook yang menghantam kepalanya dengan penuh perasaan sayang.

Jungkook hanya menatap Taehyung datar kala mendapati pemuda itu yang balas menatapnya nyalang.

"Sialan kau Jung—" desisnya tak terima; sebelah tangannya masih mengelus kepalanya yang berdenyut. Sementara yang satunya menggenggam tangan halus Jungkook; entah maksudnya apa.

"Kau yang sialan brengsek—" desis Jungkook datar. Menatap malas pada tangannya yang di genggam si pemuda mesum Taehyung. Membiarkan si pemuda dengan otak mesum itu berbuat seenaknya.

"Kenapa aku, apa salahku kali ini?"

Taehyung mengerang kesal; di bawanya tangan Jungkook yang di genggamnya ke arah celananya; menggesekannya dengan kejantanannya yang berdiri.

Jungkook tentu saja melotot; merasa kesal sekaligus malu karena secara tak langsung ia menyentuh milik si pemuda mesum yang dengan berat hati harus ia akui besar sangat.

Plak

"Dasar mesum—"

Ia kembali menghajar kepala Taehyung yang mana membuat si empunya meringis kesakitan.

"Berhentilah menyiksaku Jeon—" erang Taehyung setengah kesal, namun Jungkook tak mengindahkan perkataannya sama sekali.

Dengan kasual ia mengusap surai pirang Taehyung; membuat si pemuda Kim mengerang dengan nyaman saat tangan halus Jungkook yang mengelus surainya lembut. Sebelum—

Ctak

"Dan kau berhentilah berbuat mesum brengsek"

—kembali menghajar Taehyyung dengan menjewer telinganya secara bringas.

"A-aah- sakit, lepas" dengan acuh tak acuh ia melepaskan jewerannya; tak mengindahkan Taehyung yang semakin merengut karena kelakuan kasarnya terhadap si Kinka kampus.

Hening beberapa saat. Taehyung masih sibuk dengan telinganya, sementara Jungkook hanya terdiam; entah apa yang tengah si kelinci manis itu fikirkan.

"Ayo pulang—" Taehyung sontak mendongak hanya untuk menatap Jungkook dengan kening yang mengernyit; seakan tak percaya jika Jungkook baru saja mengajaknya pulang bersama dengan nada yang begitu lembut seperti suara seorang malaikat yang jatuh dari surga.

Seriously? Taehyung bahkan mengorek telinganya dengan telunjuk saking tak percayanya. Sementara Jungkook, hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan bosan yang kentara di wajah manisnya.

Bosan karena Taehyung itu serba salah menurutnya. Di kasari? Melunjak. Di lembuti? Malah menatapnya seakan ia iblis penghuni neraka.

Menyebalkan.

Membuat hatinya cenat-cenut tak karuan, sehingga—

—membuatnya ingin meremas kejantanan Taehyung sampai remuk tak bersisa.

Uhh.

"Kau— aku—ehem- kau mengajakku pulang bersama, tak salah?"

Inginnya Jungkook tertawa sekencang mungkin karena—seriously— kapan lagi dirinya bisa melihat raut wajah bodoh milik seorang Kim Taehyung?

Oh, seharusnya ia tadi mengabadikan gambar si pemuda mesum.

Kembali memutar bola matanya malas; lebih tepatnya malas akan kerja lamban otak Taehyung. "Tidak, aku mengajak mobilmu— tentu saja aku mengajakmu bodoh, ayo pulang aku lapar" tanpa memperdulikan Taehyung yang terdiam mematung, Jungkook masuk ke dalam mobil si pemuda Kim.

Duduk manis di sana; melewatkan seringaian mesum dari si pemilik kendaraan karena perkataan terakhir Jungkook.

Tak menyadari jika bahaya besar tengah mengintainya.

 **.**

" _Hyung_ , kenapa perasaanku berubah tak enak ya?" menyimpan ponselnya sejenak, Yoongi menatap langit yang sangat cerah dengan tatapan menerawang.

Entahlah, tiba-tiba ia malah teringat akan adiknya. Jeon Jungkook maksudnya.

"Memangnya apa yang kau fikirkan?" tak menoleh, Seokjin masih sibuk men _scroll_ layar ponselnya. Decak kagum terdengar dengan jelas; kala dirinya kembali menemukan sesuatu yang menarik mata dan hatinya.

"Entahlah, tiba-tiba aku teringat dengan Jungkook—" ucapnya mengambang.

Seokjin tak langsung menjawab, matanya masih berbinar menatap gadget di genggamannya. "Sudah jangan di fikirkan, mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja. Lagipula ia akan aman bersama dengan tunangannya itu—" kembali terdengar decakan kagum Seokjin; membuat Yoongi yang duduk di hadapannya lama-lama jadi penasaran juga.

"Sebenarnya dari tadi kau sedang apa sih _hyung_?" tanyanya mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit; guna melirik isi ponsel sahabatnya itu.

Seokjin mendongak; tersenyum dengan lebarnya sebelum menyerahkan ponsel di genggaman. "Oh, aku sedang melihat ini. Bagus kan?"

 _What the fuck?_

Yoongi merasa rahangnya sebentar lagi akan terjatuh karena ulah Seokjin.

Seokjin mungkin sudah gila? Ia merapal berkali-kali.

Demi celana dalam kumamonnya—

Ia fikir Seokjin tengah men _stalker_ akun seme favoritnya— atau pria _hot_ dengan badan mereka yang nyaris telanjang.

Namun ini? Tebakannya justru meleset jauh.

Ternyata Seokjin tengah membuka salah satu aplikasi jual beli online.

Bukan mencari panci pink kesayangannya, namun—

—untuk melihat berbagai benda berbentuk segitiga berwarna merah muda.

Dengan renda-renda dan tali-tali tipis yang terdapat di kedua sisinya.

Yang semuanya jelas untuk seseorang bermelon besar alias para-para wanita.

"Bagus kan? Cocok untuk merangsang pria _hot_ di atas ranjang. Mereka pasti akan bertambah ganas ketika melihatku memakai ini nanti—"

Dengan semangat dua lima; mengabaikan Yoongi yang menganga dengan tak elitnya tepat di hadapannya. Seokjin mulai memainkan ponselnya dengan senyuman kelewat lebar.

Sepertinya berniat membeli barang yang di maksud, sebelum suara Yoongi membuatnya mematung.

"Memangnya siapa yang akan kau goda dengan itu _hyung_ , kau kan tak punya kekasih?"

Seokjin seperti di siram air dingin.

Hatinya yang sudah lama kosong seakan membeku.

Di remas-remas dengan kuatnya, lalu hancur menjadi serpihan debu seperti lagu rumor.

Sakit, uhuks.

Terkadang ia lelah memiliki teman bermulut pedas seperti Yoongi.

Namun bagaimana, ia sudah terlanjur menyayangi beruang kutub ini.

Hiks, inginnya ia mengumpati Yoongi.

Namun pasti pemuda manis itu akan mengumpatinya balik—

—tentunya dengan kata-kata yang lebih pedas.

Seokjin tak mau.

Ia tak sanggup jika harus mengalaminya.

"Ini akan ku gunakan ketika aku memiliki kekasih nanti Yun-" ucapnya setengah keki.

"-atau mungkin untuk menggoda pria _hot_ di klub nanti" gumannya dengan senyum mesumnya.

"Kau berniat jadi jalang di klub malam _hyung_?"

Astaga, hati Seokjin perih. Seakan di tusuk-tusuk pisau daging cincang.

Perihnya tak terlihat namun membekas di hati.

Padahal dia sudah pelan berbicara tadi; agar Yoongi tak mendengar gumamannya. Namun ternyata semuanya malah sia-sia.

Seokjin sendiri sampai di buat bingung; telinga sahabatnya ini terbuat dari apa sih? Kok bisa tajam banget sama kayak mulutnya.

"Tak begitu juga Yun-" balasnya menatap Yoongi datar.

Mulut Yoongi sudah terbuka, hendak bertanya kembali sebelum mata sipit itu tiba-tiba membulat kala merasakan seseorang mendekapnya dari belakang.

Aroma jantan ini-

"Merindukanku, sayang?"

Suara berat penuh akan aura dominan ini.

Membuatnya seketika memutar bola matanya malas.

"Lepaskan aku bantet-" ujarnya setengah malas, namun Yoongi tak berbuat apapun untuk melepaskan dekapan pemuda di hadapannya. Masih tak bergeming; membiarkan pemuda di belakangnya mendekapnya.

"Tak mau, aku merindukanmu _baby-_ " Yoongi menggeliat geli kala merasakan nafas hangat pemuda itu di ceruk lehernya. Bahkan ia mulai mengerang dengan lirihnya kala merasakan kecupan-kecupan basah mulai terasa di sana.

Seokjin yang melihat _lovey dovey_ sahabatnya itu hanya mampu memutar kedua bola matanya sejenak sebelum kembali fokus pada dunianya sendiri sebelumnya sempat di kacaukan Yoongi.

"AKK-"

Plak

"-ku bilang lepaskan Park Jimin _babo_ "

"AWW, sakit _hyung_ -"

Dengan sayang Yoongi memukul kepala Jimin dengan kepalan tangannya yang kecil namun kekuatannya melebihi seekor kuda.

"Aku kan sudah bilang lepas tadi" ujar Yoongi enteng tanpa beban sama sekali.

Jimin cemberut. Melepaskan dekapannya dan lebih memilih duduk di samping Yoongi. Mengedarkan pandangannya kala menyadari sesuatu yang janggal untuknya.

"Tumben kelinci semok kesayangan kalian tak ada-"

Dengan tanpa dosanya menyambar gelas _iced cappuchino_ milik Yoongi, meminumnya tanpa dosa; yang mana menghasilkan decakan sebal dari si pemilik aslinya karena minumannya di sambar begitu saja.

"Jungkook sudah pulang dengan calon tunangannya"

Seokjin terpaksa menjawab pertanyaan Jimin karena Yoongi; sahabatnya yang katanya _swag_ itu tengah merajuk parah pada Jimin; sementara Jimin bukannya menenangkan malah mencubiti pipi montoknya.

"Tunangan? Ku kira ia pacaran dengan Taehyung" beonya. Bibirnya masih sibuk menyedot minuman di genggamannya; tangan kirinya mengelus surai pemuda di sebelahnya sayang.

Tak mengindahkan Yoongi yang merajuk parah karena minumannya terus di sedot seperti itu.

"Memang— dan sebentar lagi mereka akan tunangan karena kedua orang tua Jungkook sudah menjodohkannya dengan Taehyung"

Dan berdo'alah semoga si biang gosip Jimin tak membocorkan hal ini.

Atau kehidupan Jungkook benar-benar akan berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keheningan terlihat menyelimuti kedua pemuda itu. Si tampan yang wajahnya mirip dewa yunani itu memilih untuk fokus pada jalanan di hadapannya. Sementara si pemuda manis berwajah mirip kelinci itu juga memilih untuk menatap jalanan yang mereka lewati. 

Keduanya tampak sibuk dengan fikiran masing-masing sebelum getaran ponsel Jungkook terdengar memecah kesunyian di antara mereka.

 _Eomma_

Tumben? Memilih acuh, ia mulai menggeser ikon hijau.

"Aku sebentar lagi sampai _eomma_ -"

 _"-tak usah pulang ke rumah Kookie"_

Dahinya mengernyit kala mendengar perkataan ibunya. Jika ia tak pulang? Harus kemana dirinya?

"Kenapa?"

 _"Eomma harus pergi dengan appa ke busan, nenekmu sakit. Kau menginap saja di tempat Taetae hyung-"_

Keningnya seketika berkedut. Bukan kesal karena di tinggalkan sendiri. Tapi kenapa harus dengan Taehyung sih?

Sementara Taehyung yang tak sengaja mendengar perkataan ibunya Jungkook; salahkan nyonya Jeon yang berbicara lumayan kencang, entah sengaja atau bagaimana- menyeringai secara diam-diam. 

"Aku tak mau _eomma_. Aku bisa menginap di tempat Yoongi _hyung_ atau Seok-"

 _"-tak boleh_ " dan Jungkook seketika mengernyit kala mendengar lengkingan ibunya dan suara lelaki lain yang ia curigai seperti suara ibunya Taehyung.

 _"-eumm, maksud eomma lebih baik kau menginap di tempat Taetae hyung saja, anggap saja sebagai pendekatan kalian satu sama lain. Sebentar lagi kan kalian akan tunangan jadi harus punya chemistry yang kuat Kook"_

 _"-dan ku harap aku segera punya cucu"_

Dan Jungkook sangat yakin jika ini merupakan bagian dari rencana ibunya dengan Kim Baekhyun; salahkan Baekhyun yang terlalu keras menyampaikan keinginannya.

"Tapi _eomma-_ "

 _"-sudah turuti perkataan eomma mu ini, kau sedang bersama Taetae hyung kan? Berikan ponselmu padanya"_

Dan yang bisa Jungkook lakukan hanya menuruti perintah ibunya dengan wajah yang menekuk lucu. Terlalu takut untuk membantah karena bisa di pastikan jika ia membantahnya maka ucapkan selamat tinggal pada semua album IU dan Big Bang yang ia miliki. 

"Iya, _eomma_ -"

Melirik sekilas pada wajah menekuk Jungkook, sebelum beralih ke jalanan di hadapannya dengan tangan kanannya yang memegang ponsel pemuda manis itu. 

_"Taetae sayang, eomma boleh minta tolong kan? Tolong jaga Kookie ya, eomma dan appa harus ke busan karena ada kepentingan mendadak. Taetae bisa kan?"_

Mati-matian ia menyembunyikan seringaiannya, kepalanya sudah penuh akan kegiatan menyenangkan yang akan ia dan Jungkook lakukan di apartemen sepi miliknya.

Catatan; Taehyung tak lagi tinggal bersama kedua orang tuanya. Ia memilih untuk tinggal sendiri agar bisa lebih mandiri. Tentu saja itu hanya sebagian modus tak terbacanya.

"Tentu saja _eomma_ , aku akan dengan senang hati menjaga _uri_ Kookie-"

Sumpah, Jungkook tak berbohong ketika ia mengatakan jika dirinya merinding mendengar perkataan Taehyung yang penuh akan penekanan itu.

Dan ia menelan ludahnya susah payah kala melihat seringaian mesum milik si pemuda Kim.

Oh, tentu saja ia tau maksudnya apa.

Jiwanya tengah terancam kawan-ahh

—lebih tepatnya bokong sintalnya.

 _"-ah, kau memang menantu idaman eomma Tae. Kalau begitu selamat bersenang-senang"_

Dan sambungan telfon itu terputus begitu saja.

"Ya selamat bersenang-senang"

Jungkook merasa ingin menangis sekarang juga.

"—siap untuk berpesta malam ini _bunny_?"

Bisakah ia kembali memutar ulang waktu?

Harusnya ia tadi tak begitu saja menuruti perkataan ibunya yang menyuruhnya pulang bersama Taehyung. 

Seharusnya juga ia lebih peka akan kejanggalan sikap ibunya itu.

Seharusnya ya?

Namun kini nasi telah menjadi bubur yang siap makan.

Dan ia sungguh menyesal sekarang.

 **.**

"Eunghh, Tae-"

Lenguhan tertahan terdengar dari belah bibir tipis yang sudah membengkak itu. Sementara pemuda yang ia panggil tengah menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan lehernya; mengendus leher seputih susu itu dengan rakusnya.

Jungkook tak tau pasti bagaimana dirinya bisa berakhir dengan terbaring pasrah di ranjang milik si pemuda Kim.

Yang ia ingat hanyalah, ketika dirinya menginjakan kakinya untuk pertama kali; duduk di sofa ruang tengah sambil menonton kartun pororo kesayangannya.

Taehyung yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya dengan dua minuman kalengan. Memberikan sebuah pada Jungkook yang di ambil dengan penuh antusias. Karena jujur saja Jungkook merasa sangat haus dan _panas._

Entah mengapa duduk di samping si mesum; di tambah lagi situasi yang mendukung membuatnya merasa canggung. Hawa di sekitarnya mendadak merasa _panas; Panas_ yang membakar sehingga membuatnya kembali membayangkan ciuman panasnya siang tadi.

Dan sejujurnya Taehyung juga merasakan hal yang sama. Melihat Jungkook yang masih sama keadaannya dengan siang tadi membuat kejantanannya berontak ingin keluar dan minta di puaskan oleh lubang sempit milik si pemuda manis.

Diam-diam Taehyung melirik Jungkook lewat ekor matanya. Bagaimana wajah pucatnya yang sedikit merona, tangannya terlihat gemetaran memegang sekaleng minuman kemasan yang ia berikan.

Uh, lihatlah keringat yang mengalir melewati leher putihnya membuatnya semakin terlihat seksi serta menggairahkan; membuat _little_ Tae mulai terbangun di bawah sana.

Entah karena merasa canggung karena berduaan dengan Taehyung atau grogi karena di lirik terus-terusan oleh si pemuda Kim. Jungkook malah menumpahkan minumannya, sehingga menumpahi sweater yang ia kenakan.

Dan entah mengapa Taehyung malah terangsang karena hal itu.

Tanpa babibu mulai menyerang bibir merah itu; sehingga Jungkook yang kaget sontak melepaskan genggamannya pada kaleng minumannya sehingga isinya yang tinggal setengah itu jatuh membasahi karpet.

Dan Taehyung tak memperdulikan semua itu.

Ia masih sibuk mengulum bibir yang mulai menjadi candunya, mengabaikan rontaan dari pemuda yang tengah ia cumbui itu.

Tepat ketika pemuda di hadapannya mulai memukul pundaknya; barulah ia melepaskan pagutannya itu. Menilik pemuda manis itu dengan cermat. Bagaimana wajah manisnya yang memerah dengan sempurnanya di sertai keringat yang membasahi wajahnya. Bibirnya yang membengkak karena ia cumbui secara ganas.

Dan ia bisa merasakan kejantanannya yang perlahan terbangun.

"Cantik—"

Maka Jungkook tak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika bibirnya kembali di serang Taehyung. Ia hanya bisa pasrah karena tubuhnya juga seakan menginginkan hal ini.

Maka yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah membalas lumatan yang di berikan Taehyung dengan sebisanya.

Dan ketika kembali merasakan pasokan udaranya mulai menipis; maka ia akan memukul bahu pemuda itu. Yang mana membuatnya tersadar jika ternyata Taehyung sudah membopong tubuhnya ke kamar si pemuda mesum.

"Ugh, Tae-" sejujurnya Jungkook merasa malu jika harus merengek seperti ini. Taehyung mendongak, menatap mata bulat yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan kilat nafsu yang tak ia tutup-tutupi lagi.

"Ada apa _bunny_?" Ia bertanya dengan tangannya yang masih melecehkan dada berisi milik pemuda di bawahnya; yang mana membuat si submisif menggelinjang erotis kala tonjolannya di pilin dengan kerasnya.

"Ugh- akk- Tae- panas" obsidiannya terlihat berkaca-kaca membuat pemuda di atasnya berdecak kagum akan pesona menggairahkan Jeon jungkook.

"Panas? Lalu aku harus apa sayang?" Tanyanya dengan suara rendahnya yang mana membuat Jungkook merasa kepalanya mau pecah akibat rangsangan yang si mesum berikan. Tangan satunya mulai turun ke bawah, membelai paha dalam milik pemuda yang tergolek lemah di bawahnya.

"Akk- ugh, Tae- ku mohon- hiks- panas" Jungkook terisak lirih. Taehyung yang melihatnya tambah menyeringai lebar. Dengan terburu melepaskan atasan yang di kenakan Jungkook; meninggalkan pemuda itu yang kini topless di bawahnya.

Menelan ludahnya susah payah kala melihat pemandangan indah yang tersaji tepat di hadapannya. Menahan dirinya agar tak langsung menerkam pemuda yang kini pasrah di bawah kungkungannya; menghancurkannya dengan sekali kunyah.

Setidaknya Taehyung harus membuat Jungkook benar-benar jatuh untuknya.

Bukan hanya sebatas pemuas nafsunya semata.

Namun seseorang yang juga harus ia ambil raga juga hatinya.

Merasa kejantanannya semakin berkedut tak sabar.

"Bersiap-siaplah _baby boy_ -"

Kembali mencumbu bibir itu dengan tangan yang terus memanjakan titik sensitif di seluruh bagian tubuh Jungkook yang bisa ia gapai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Ada yang masih inget ini? Maafkeun mbem, bukannya niat hilang tanpa arah dan tak tau arah jalan pulang.**_

 _ **Ini masih mbem lanjut, tapi pindah lapak wattpad aja ko. Mbem ga bisa tiap saat buka lappy, di tambah lagi magang juga. Paling pegang lappy di kantor dan itupun pas lagi buat berita. Pulang ke rumah langsung tidur jadi emang ga ada waktu buat leha-leha. Waktu weekend kalo ga di pake istirahat di rumah ya di pake hangout sama temen:D**_

 _ **Jadinya susah nyari waktu. Lah ini ko malah curcol? Jadi intinya ini epep tetep mbem pub sini, tapi ga tau kapan. Nunggu waktu yang pas gitu. Kalo emang kalian ga sabar pengen tau lanjutannya, bisa baca di wp: kelincitembem tapi ada beberapa bagian yang mbem private.**_

 _ **Oke, kaya nya segitu aja.**_

 _ **Mbem pamit ya^^**_

 _ **Salam ppyong~ppyong~**_


End file.
